story of our lives
by xnicolex123
Summary: nozomi , kyoko, Dai , & Masa aren't normal girls. they died once & came back agian.. ok i suck at summaries  just read and tell me what you think :] k'ay? spanks!


Somewhere deep in the forest beyond the magical well...!!!!!!BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ⌠ what's going on in there?!" "I 

don't know, let's go check it out!!" "NO!! the lass said we mustn't go in!!" said some local villagers. "WHOA!! That was close, that demon almost hit me!"

Dai yelled. "well you dragon demon you've forced me to turn to my greatest weapon!!" she yelled again. Bella jumped up to the demons face and dug in her

pocket. "think fast!!!" she yelled and sprayed a can of pepper spray at the demon. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! My eyes!! My eyes!! What did u do to my beautiful

eyes you little wench!!!!" the demon screamed in pain. " it's what u call pepper spra-EEKKK!!!!" just then the demon grabbed Dai with one of his paws and

through her. "AAHHAA!!! Now bitch!! DIE!!" the demon said as he went to crush Dai. "Well!! I guess the whelps body disintegrated, by my powerful blow!!!!"

the demon chuckled in triumph. "well now I guess I can go torture a village..." the demon added as he started to walk away. "hey demon since your

going...HAVE A NICE TRIP!!!!!" Masa said as she cut off one of the demons legs. The demon fell with a hard crash. "what?!? My leg, my beautiful leg!!" the

demon cried. "beautiful!!??! You call those scaly pieces of shit beautiful!!!!! Then we truly are from different times..." Masa said again. The demon looked

around to see where Masa was. He finally looked to a branch of a tree beside him. "WHAT?! You! I thought I'd killed you!" the demon yelled angrily. "yea !

Well I'm not that easy to get rid of!" Dai yelled back ." humph... That's for sure.." Masa mumbled quietly. "WHAT WAS THAT MASA !?!" Dai yelled at Masa. "huh

.. I don't know what your talking about" Masa said X3. "...annnyyyWAY ... You will not escape this time !!! MUAHAHAHA ! The Demon yelled. The demons yell got

Dai & Masa back to reality. But they were to slow in the head to notice that the demon opened his mouth. "you know what Dai.."masa said. "what ?" Dai asked.

"I think fire's going to come out of there.." masa said calmly. "WHHAAAAAT !!!" Dai yelled. And sure enough fire did come out of his mouth !! So the demon

was blowing away with his fire. When he felt it was good to stop there was a HUGE crater were Dai and Masa just were. " finally !! Now that those two are out

of the way..." the demon turned & started to hop away when a rock hit him in the head. "OW! What the hell !?!" "HEY !! Dudee !! Leaving so soon !!" a voice

yelled. "yeah !! Cause the party is just getting started !!" another voice yelled. 'oh god, I'm afraid to turn around.. please tell me that is not more of

those stupid wenches!!' . slowly the demon turned around. And he saw ... TWO MORE STUPID WENCHES HAHA !! Which happen to be Nozomi & Kyoko "NO! NO! NO!! why

must you be a thorn in my side !! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE LIKE NORMAL HUMANS !!" the demon yelled over dramatically. "someone is a drama queen.." Masa said to

everyone. "ok, one reason we won't die like normal humans is because you NEVR under estimate us !!" nozomi yelled. "two !, were not normal HUMANS !!" Masa

added. "THREE ! It ain't over till the fat lady sings !!" kyoko yelled childishly. "AND FOUR ! You called me a bitch !" Dai finished. "YEAH !..wait what ?"

Kyoko asked. "he called you a bitch ??" nozomi asked as well. " yea!!" Dai said back. "when was this ??" Masa asked. "not to long ago , before you guys

showed up." Dai answered Masa's question. "umm guys I REALLY don't think this is the time to be tal-- HUH??" nozomi started but couldn't finish because the

demon had picked up the four girls. He picked them up with his thumb and pointer finger & flicked them. They land with a BIG BOOM ! And made a GIANT crater.

"well guys I guess this is it...we're all going to die." nozomi a little to calmly (O.o EMOOOO!) . "humph ! I'm not so sure about that nozomi,..you emo."

Kyoko said. "what are you smoking !! We're helpless right now !!.. And I don't know about u but I don't think that demons going to show mercy." Dai yelled.

"oh shut up ! You kno I've been clean for a year ! Gosh !! ...anyway.. It's just a feeling.. But I think someone else is going to show up." kyoko said again.

"yea ook... been clean for a year my ass.." Dai mumbled. Kyoko glared at Dai 'stupid bitch..' . kyoko thought. The demon was about to crush the girls when

suddenly ... "not another step demon ! TETSUSAIGA !!" yelled inyasha as he slashed the demon in half. The final thoughts of the demon were... 'WHY!WHY! WHY

COULDN'T THEY JUST DIE !?!?!" "WOW ! Kyoko you were right !!..surprisingly" Dai yelled again. "are you girls all right ?" sesshomaru asked. "huh? .. is

that.." nozomi started. "LORD SESSHOMARU !?!" Dai finished. Dai ran and nozomi walked over to sesshomaru. "how did you get here !?!" Dai yelled excitedly.

"who cares how he got here" as long as he's here now" nozomi said calmly and smiled at sesshomaru. Who smiled one of his rare smiles right back. "humph!"

Dai pouted and whined about the display. She knew nozomi loved sesshomaru. She wasn't sure about how he felt about her, but Dai could figure out that he

cared about Nozomi too. "well it seems those two are having a good time" well at least one of them" kyoko said. "so dog boy what are you doing here ?" Masa

asked. "WHAT ! Why am I !?!?.." inuyasha started to say. "if you ask me, this is like a big reunion !" kyoko said happily. "and who was asking you !?!"

inuyasha & Masa yelled. "well I think Kyoko is right !" nozomi added. "thank you nozomi !' kyoko said as she looked over to inuyasha and Masa. Who were

both giving Nozomi the evil eye. Who gave it right back ! "hey ! Does anyone remember how we met ?" Dai asked. Being random like always. "oh my god yea !"

nozomi yelled. " I do !" kyoko called out. " so do I !" Masa yelled. "umm..I really don't remember." inuyasha said. "WHAT !?!?!" Masa and Kyoko both

yelled. "well of course no flea bitten puppy could, I bet ya Lord sesshomaru rem--" nozomi started but was interrupted. "I don't remember either."

sesshomaru stated. "WHAT!?!?!" nozomi and Dai yelled. "but but but how..how can you not remember.. I mean we.. It was that freaking night that you FUC.."

Nozomi started to say, but stopped and turned red. "hmmm...OHH you mean thaaattt night┘ when I ..." sesshomaru started but finished the end whispering it

in nozomi's ear. Nozomi only got redder ! "AUGHH!! that's so GROSS!! I don't need to hear that !!" inuyasha yelled at sesshomaru and nozomi ! Everybody

else's faces were like this. "O.O". " yes damnitt !! That night !! GOD !" nozomi yelled at sesshomaru, who only smirked. "forget what I said before.. I

remember now" sesshomaru said calmly while grabbing nozomi's hand and lacing fingers with her. "ANNNNNYWAY... I guess we'll have to tell inuyasha,

starting from the VERY beginning !" Masa yelled. " that's a LONGG ways back !" Kyoko added. "well who wants to start ??" Dai asked all the girls. " I will."

nozomi said blushing. "ok it ALL started when...(time switch)...


End file.
